Interactive desktop interfaces are known as part of current computer operating systems. In some computing applications it is desirable to have an interactive tabletop interface. An interactive tabletop interface allows for interaction with one or more users on a tabletop display. An interactive tabletop interface facilitates collaborative sharing of objects such as digital photographs by a number of users. Such an interface comprises an image which is projected onto the tabletop display. The image may be projected, for example, by use of an embedded screen or a data projector. One or more users may interact with the displayed image via an input of the interface in order to, for example, manipulate objects in the displayed image. Input to the interface is provided by, for example, a touch sensitive surface, of the tabletop onto which the image is projected. This form of computer interface facilitates so-called “pervasive” computing.
However, when many objects are displayed on a tabletop computer interface, the interface can become cluttered. This can prevent the user from readily interacting with the displayed objects and detract from the user's productivity.